banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancestral Warrior
Much like other skalds, an ancestral warrior is a storyteller and poet, regaling bygone legends to inspire their allies. All ancestral warriors have inherited a legendary weapon from those that came before them, hoping to forge a new legend worthy of the weapon’s new wielder. Abilities Weapon and Armor Proficiency An ancestral warrior is proficient with all simple weapons and with one martial or exotic weapon of his choice (except for a firearm). This choice must match the form of his weapon of legend (see below). This alters the ancestral warrior’s weapon proficiencies. Weapon of Legend (Ex) At 1st level, an ancestral warrior inherits a weapon of legend passed down through his family line, tales of which have been spoken of to inspire allies to victory. The ancestral warrior begins play with this weapon at no cost. At 1st level, the weapon of legend is already a masterwork weapon; as he grows in strength, the weapon’s power grows with him, as shown in Table: Weapon of Legend. The power of the weapon only functions when wielded by the ancestral warrior. The ancestral weapon cannot be enhanced using item creation feats. If his weapon is ever damaged, it is restored to full hit points the next time the skald regains his spells. If the weapon is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced after 1 week in a special ritual that costs 200 gp per skald level plus the cost of the masterwork item. This ritual takes 8 hours to complete. If the weapon is lost or destroyed too many times, the warrior’s ancestors may deem him unworthy to wield the weapon and refuse to return it to him. If this happens, he immediately loses the ancestral warrior archetype and gains the normal abilities of a skald. A quest may be given to the skald to regain favor in his ancestor’s eyes, subject to GM discretion. Depending on his actions, an atonement spell can also redeem the ancestral warrior and allow him to regain his weapon of legend. Inspire Legends (Su) At 1st level, the ancestral warrior can use his raging song to regale the deeds and heroics of past bearers of his weapon of legend. The ancestral warrior chooses one of the following: attack rolls, armor class, saving throws, or skill checks. Allies affected by inspire legends receive a +1 morale bonus to the chosen ability. The bonus increases by +1 at 5th, 11th, and 17th levels. The ancestral warrior can choose a different bonus each time he starts the performance. Allies affected by inspire legends are treated as if under the effect of an inspired rage raging song for all purposes involving the skald’s rage powers. This ability replaces the 1st level performance. Bonus Feats At 2nd level, and every five levels thereafter, an ancestral warrior gains a combat feat as a bonus feat. This ability replaces always ready and well-versed. Enchanting Legend (Su) At 6th level, whenever the ancestral warrior is using his inspire legends performance, his weapon of legend temporarily grows in power. He chooses from the following special weapon properties: defending, distance, flaming, flaming burst, frost, ghost touch, icy burst, keen, returning, seeking, shock, shocking burst, speed, thundering, or vorpal. At first, he can only grant his weapon of legend properties whose total bonuses are +1 or less. Every three levels past 6th, the total properties he can grant to his weapon of legend increases by +1, up to a total of +5. Duplicate abilities do not stack. He can change which abilities he gains each time he uses inspire legends. This ability replaces the rage powers gained at 6th level and at 18th level. Speak with the Ancients (Sp) At 7th level, the ancestral warrior can ask his ancestors for guidance, as the spell commune. He must use its normal casting time, but does not need to provide material components. He may do this once per day, plus an additional time per day at 13th and 19th levels. This ability replaces Counter-Flank. Shared Legend (Su) At 12th level, the ancestral warrior can grant allies affected by inspire legends the benefit of one of the weapon properties he granted his weapon of legend (using enchanted legend). The property granted cannot have an equivalent bonus higher than +2, and duplicate abilities do not stack. This ability replaces the rage power gained at 12th level. Legend Realized (Sp) At 20th level, the ancestral warrior can inspire his allies to greatness. As a full-round action, he can assure his allies of victory, as the spell heroic invocation, using his ancestral warrior level as his caster level. This ability can be used once per day. This ability replaces mighty skald. Category:Archetypes